Love within the light
by PhantomHeero
Summary: It's a crossover between animes and games. It has Gundam wing, Inuyasha, Final fantasy, and more to come. It's a really good action romance, and might turn into much more.


Love within the light.

Written by: FFCKirara.

Hi, I am Kirara . I am writing this fanfic because one day out of the ordinary I felt like making a crossover fanfic. This fanfic includes many animes, and will continue to surprise you with characters from animes. I don't know why I did this fanfic but I have things related to my past that sort of makes me like to write romantics, horrors, action, or just plain weird books/fanfics. The animes and characters in this fanfic include:

Final fantasy 7: Tifa, Cloud.

Inuyasha: Sango, Koga, Kagome, possible Kikyo.

Gundam wing: Duo, Heero.

And my very own characters, also known as Kirara, and possible others once I look through my old fanfic outline . . Thank you and enjoy, try to give me comments on what you think so I can edit it to make it even better.

Chapter 1.

This story of love; peace; war, and many other excluding things all began on a warm fall day, not only a few months into school.

Out of all the students in the Algebra class of Green Leaf High, there was only one student who wasn't doing anything but crossing his arms and dazing outside the window next to him. He sat in the far back corner, away from everyone else.

He has dark brown spiked down hair, and dark blue to gray eyes. He is the right size for his age, and very skinny, muscles trailed along her arms, legs, and chest. He looks like the type of guy who never really talks to anyone for any certain reason at being.

Not to far from him was a pack of four girls and two boys; they spoke about a party and who they thought they should invite. One girl out of the four pulled away from the group, and looked around the room, seeing the teacher passed out on the desk with his coffee cup in his hand.

She has long black straight hair that trailed to her waist, green eyes, and pointed elvish ears.

She sighed in disbelief, and turned to glance at the boy in the corner. She ignored her bickering friends and walked slowly to him, glancing at the other students she passed.

He kept his gaze outside; he could hear her walk up to him, "…" She stood in front of his desk, having a sudden shock running down her spine. "H-Hi my name is –…"

He turned from his gaze to look at her with a deathly glare, "What do you want?"

She turned her head to the side trying to ignore his attitude, "I am sorry, you just looked a little lonely."

He smirked gruffly and sent his gaze back out the window, "I need no ones pity. Go away."

She weakly smiled, '**_You can't get rid of me that easily._**' She thought. She looked at the desk next to his, and went to it, pulling it close to his desk, stopping when they touched.

He twitched in anger and surprised, and turned back to her and said with a deep tune, "What; Why are you doing that!"

She stood on the far side of the desk next to him, and put out her hand laughing quietly, and smiled warmly at him. "My name is Kirara."

He trailed his angered look from her eyes to her lips. '**_Why is she doing this…?_**' He thought.

"Come on, it's just a hand, and I only want to know your name, possible even get to know you. Not like it's going to kill you," she said. He glanced at her hand, and back up to her eyes. "You're like an alien from an outside world, you know?" She whispered in a tune of playfulness.

Silence drifted between the two, he kept his eyes on hers as she kept her smile still warm.

The silence broke when a girl with dirty blonde hair, screamed to Kirara, "Kirara, stay away from him he's a freak and would probably kill you!"

He quickly turned away, glaring at the girl who screamed, and then turned his gaze back out the window.

Kirara frowned and slid her hand back to her side, turning to the girl. "You have no right to judge people!" She argued.

A girl from the pack of friends Kirara was in, walked passed the dirty blonde glaring at her. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes, her hair trailed to her waist and tied low just in the middle of her back. She was just a little taller than Kirara.

"Leave Kirara alone little girl, if you bother her I will beat you to a pulp!" She walked next to Kirara, and put her hands to her waist.

"Thank you Tifa…" The girl ran away out of the class scoffing.

"No one is allowed to mess with you or any of your friends when I am around!" She smiled at Kirara playfully, and then she walked back to the group.

Kirara turned her head to the side closes to the boy, with sorrowful eyes stared at the ground in front of his desk. "It was nice talking to you. I am sorry for that girl; she had no right in doing that."

"She was right…if you even try to talk to me anymore, I will kill you." He whispered, he kept his daze out the window.

She didn't budge, "you then would have to kill me a million times, 'because I will keep coming back. No one should ever be alone, there is someone for everyone. I hope you find you're someone," she whispered back. She strolled away.

He narrowed his eyes, and thought about it, then smirked in disbelief.

The next day Lunch time

All the students sat in their cliques, eating their lunches, a few scattered about taking walks or studying.

Kirara watched the boy from yesterday from the balcony of one of the class rooms. "Everyone still needs someone, no matter the ego, or the pride. Someone has someone to look after and I will watch you till you find that someone, or when they find you." She whispered to herself.

She felt a hand softly touch her shoulder, and she turned quickly to see a tall muscular guy grinning at her. "Well, well we found a lonely pretty woman here." A tall skinny guy chuckled from inside the class.

The muscular man pushed her into the class, and closed the glass door with a slam. He stood there with a mischievous grin, and cracked all his knuckles at the same time.

The boy glanced up at the glassed doors as they slammed shut, seeing the tall man crack his knuckles. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, getting up and walking inside.

The skinny man came from behind Kirara and grabbed her wrists, pulling them to her back and holding them tight, whispering in her ear, "don't worry precious we're not going to hurt you, that bad."

She struggled to get free, stopping turning her head to the skinny guy with a smile, "but I like it rough," she pulled her leg forward and then threw it behind her and up into the man's nuts.

He yelled in pain holding his crotch as he fell to his knees. The muscular guy growled, and ran to her in a roar.

The boy kicked open the door, and spun throwing a side round kick into the man's jaw. Quickly he got back into a steady stance. Kirara watched him in surprise, when she saw his kick it was her turn, she took her time to walk beside the man, and took his left hand, pulling it up behind his body, and twisted it pulling it out of place.

She leaned in to his ear as he yelled in pain and tears, "told you I like it rough." She pushed away from him, letting him run to his pal, pushing him to get up. They ran passed the boy and out of the school.

The boy turned towards the exit, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes to clear his mind. "My name is Heero, Heero Yuy."

She scanned his body; this was the first she caught him standing. He wore a green tank top and black shorts.

"Thank you, thank you very much Heero."

He slowly turned to her, dropping his arms to his sides, and looked at her and into her eyes. "…" He slowly lifted his shirt up from the right side and pulled a gun out from a hidden gun pocket. He lifted it up, and emotionlessly, pointed it at her.

She didn't frown, she didn't show fear, and she kept eye contact with him; slowly she walked towards him.

He backed up, his eyes narrowed as she came closer. He was stopped by the hallway wall behind him. "I will kill you…"

She leaned up to his weapon, and grabbed it with her left hand, and flipped off the safety button. "Then do it right…"

The eye contact became deep; she dropped her hand from the gun. '**_Why can't I shoot her…this isn't like me…I don't even know her and I can't pull the trigger…shoot…shoot…SHOOT!_**'

He pulled the trigger slowly, and shot. He quickly pushed off the wall and ran to the nearest exit, not looking back.

Kirara stood watching as a few strands of her hair got shot off. She moved to the exit as it slammed shut, sorrow in her eyes as she whispered, "Heero…"


End file.
